The Writer's Trial (DA)
This is the 5th episode of Writer Who, starring Hackman597 and yet another Writer The Writer has to stand trial for certain crimes, the sentence could be big, so The Writer needs to escape, but how? Synopsis It starts off with The Writer walking up to the doors, confronted by 3 soilders, one of them would be standing against The Writer in court. The middle soldier directs The Writer to her seat. The soldier asks if it's true that The Writer is an illegal Time Lady. The Writer says that Chrasteon Crystallite is, but it isn;t her fault it went down her throat. an chrasteon crystallite ammulate shatered and fell down her mouth. It was the philospher The Writer says in her defence, the other Renegade. The man notices and says that The Writer IS illegal. But she says The Doctor is a Renegade in her defence. But she remembers to the other Time Lords, he's just a myth. the man mentions that they can trust him (which is odd), but The Writer on the other hand, is not trustworthy. The Writer says she trustworthy because she grew the TARDISes that Gallifrey uses. She is given 2 choices. 1. Never do it again and 2. Be beheaded. The Writer says if she is beheaded, the crystallite became another heart, so she'd regenerate. But never do it again would be a bad option because leaving Earth alone whilst there are Daleks would be a big no-no. 'Blow me up instead, go on, you don't have the guts' were the exact words by The Writer. According to her, no Time Lords in the room had been seen holding a weapon. They are all cowards, action needs courage. Something they don't have. The Writer was obviously angry. The soldier walks up to The Writer and hold a knife to her. 'One last request, I would like some luminite, the type of rock found on the mountain of Solistace or Sollitude'. But the man whispered to The Writer. He said he was The Doctor! He said she knew and for him to play along. She repeated the request, so they left the court room. After that they were free. the Writer is still on the search on Rassilon so you could say, this is kind of a part 2 to Rassilons Return. The Writer hooks up to a one second out of sync TARDIS. They then left the scene. The Doctor can't believe it, but The Writer says it is safe to be in the abandoned area of Gallifrey 3. UN IMPORTANT CONVERSATION The Writer asks The Doctor if there is a way back to the TARDIS. He said he knew, but was interupted by The Writer asking him what incarnation he was. He responds with 10th. The Writer follows The Doctor to the TARDIS but was teleported into the TARDIS instead. The TARDIS linked them there. UN IMPORTANT CONVERSATION A random man gets inside the TARDIS in mid flight! It's the return of The Teacher. UN IMPORTANT CONVERSATION AND TARDIS NEARLY CRASHING Extras Locations Court Abandoned area of Gallifrey 3 The Doctor's TARDIS Behind the Scenes SERIES: 1 WRITER: 4 FOLLOWED BY: The Two Writers PRECEEDED BY: Rassilons Return